1. Field
The present disclosure relates to devices, systems, and processes for actuating devices that generate a spray and testing the operational characteristics of such devices.
2. Description of the Related Art
Systems and processes are known for actuating devices that generate a spray and testing various characteristics of the spray that is generated. Devices administering various compounds (e.g. medicinal compounds) in the form of a spray include, for example, nasal spray devices (NSP) and metered dose inhalers (MDI).
Conventional systems for actuating a spray device to test various characteristics and parameters of the spray employ a rotary motor for actuating the device. The rotary motor includes a load cell that is required to determine the force applied to actuate the device. In these rotary motor actuated systems which have no load cell, several variables need to be initially determined in order to determine the actuating force applied. For instance, an rpm of the rotary motor must first be determined. Based on this determination, a torque of the rotary motor is determined, and subsequently a velocity (rate of actuation) or force of actuation can be determined.